


Revival

by shuffle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, au where komaeda was working on the kamukura project, hinata's innocent, hurt and not so much comfort, i guess, izuru craves death, izuru just doesnt give a shit, komaeda deserves death, lots of mind manipulating, lying, not a lot of this makes sense, some dubcon, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffle/pseuds/shuffle
Summary: Among the crowd of busy scientists, one simply stared in awe.





	

Kamukura Izuru was dead, they murmured. Loose lips allowed valuable information to float freely about the halls, sparking rumor after rumor as to what had really happened.  
A frail figure sat alone as unsure whispers weaved about his mind, trailing bony fingers across pages upon pages of worthless notes and calculations—he refused to believe it, to believe that his perfect, beautiful creation, his favourite toy, was dead.  
No.  
He was simply asleep, in hibernation. Gone. But not yet dead.  
After all, Komaeda Nagito would never allow his hope to die.


End file.
